deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MarleneZ.
Hello. MarleneZ. 18:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles: I'm going to try and make one for myself, thank you though. The blog sounds nice, I think users would really enjoy that. :) MarleneZ.Talk 22:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I made a blog post and I would love for you to look it over to see if my views are good. http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Oldworldblues42/Chat Oldworldblues42 22:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Questions I have so many pointless questions but Is there only 2 admins on here? Or is there more? Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 00:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I use google chrome but I don't know about the others. Internet explorer stopped working for me so I switched to google chrome.Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 10:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) B10DN 18:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) A favor Hi MarleneZ, is a pleasure to meet you. I'd like to ask you a favor. I have a friend in Brazil and he is my school and love Death Note! It is the user DXM. If you could unlock it, I would be very grateful to you. So much so that it was he who advised me to be a member of the Death Note Wiki, because we both love! Thank you for your attention. B10DN 15:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link! It's awesome! X3 Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 18:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I noticed the chat was kinda different...was it changed or fixed? Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 18:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The user has now been unblocked, the user was only blocked for a certain amount of time anyway for disobeying our wiki rules. As long as he/she reads the Death Note Wiki Guide and stops adding the silly catorgories to pages then they will be ok from now on - Kira4real 20:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) New Stuff Done . Dremler 15:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think 3 bureaucrats would be a recipe for disaster. Dremler 05:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) dxm 21:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem Alright then. You have not been hard on me. Do not worry. I did not know they were no longer using these categories. I'm sorry. Thank you for the compliment and I will continue helping them whenever they need it. DXM3557 May 10, 18:36, 2012 (UTC) Hello to you too :) Karin su sakura 12:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) KarinSuSakura Your talk page is cool Alvaroelmejor 11:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Thanks Thank you very much. It's an honour! ^_^ Mikazuki 02:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) New Hi MarleneZ, I wanted to create three new pages of shinigami: Calikarcha, Deridovely and Kinddara Guivelostain, but always gives redirect to the page Shinigami. Could you help me? And I was thinking we put in a new category called "characters who went to MU (nothingness)". What do you think? Thank you for your attention! DXM3557 19:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) All right, I understand! Thanks anyway and thanks to help me with the redirects :)) DXM3557 19:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! DXM3557 20:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) admin chat Let me know what times you think you can get on chat with me. We need to have another talk about the Categories clean up and some other problems come up - Kira4real 00:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) You may need to know: I have something very very serious to talk to you about....a user on here (The chat) has mentioned killing thmeselves....I don't know what to do!!?? They arent joking and they seem very upset...get on the chat as soon as you can!! Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 22:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Luckily Kira4real and Gevanni-moose-man came!! We took care of the problem. No worries anymore and it appears we have more spam...-_-' Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 02:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Major category clean up I just thought I would let you know I have made a Major category clean up on the character pages lately. As you may remember we discussed that categories should really only be about races and organisations, so I have left those categories alone. I’ve removed the categories such as “living Manga characters”, “living anime characters”, “living film characters”, “deceased Manga characters”, “deceased anime characters”, “and deceased film characters”. We don’t need categories saying who is dead or alive. I’ve also removed the “glasses character” category from all pages. Wikia suggested that it’s best to have an average of just 2 categories on a page, so I think that should be our average. We need to have another admin chat about this soon :) - Kira4real 04:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) dxm 23:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Administration Hello MarleneZ. I'd like to make a request but do not know if you can do it but I will try anyway, could I be an administrator like you and Kira4real? Thank you! DXM3557 20:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Images dxm 19:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Mafia Member Hi, MarleneZ! A question, what is the name of the black man's Mafia and what is his nickname (alias)? Thanks a lot! DXM3557 16:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm tired of being the Chat Mod. Everyone thinks they can try stuff with me. Killyou especially, he basically just called me stupid and threatening. And I am neither of those. I can't stand people who make fun of you and say you do stuff to them when you havent even said anything the slighest bit insulting. Just wanted to let you know, thanks for listening. Oldworldblues42 22:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hello. Please check the chat logs if possible and see how I did NOT call anyone stupid. This girl started threatening me like "I can ban you" out of nothing. - 22:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Is that so? I warned you to not insult anyone this time. I'm pretty sure there is a difference between 'warning' and 'threatening' Mars, He's insulted users before, ask GMM and Angie. I told him to not try and insult and then leave because I can still ban him out of chat. Then he started asking me if I even knew what insult meant and if I live in the past. Well, I do if I want to make the chat a good place, and Killyou coming is obviously not going to make that. e___e Oldworldblues42 22:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Whenever you get on, please come to chat. I need to discuss something with you that's been bothering me for sometime. Thank YouOldworldblues42 22:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you please remove my Chat Moderator status. I am obviously not really, and I may never be. I think you should go with your best choice. Which would be The Maverick013. He would be able to handle things I cannot. He would. Please, I am leaving this Wikia. I hoep to talk to you on another Wikia in the future. Goodbye! Oldworldblues42 23:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :There really is no need for this much of drama. If you threaten other users to ban them, you shouldn't be a moderator, at all. - Kill You ::Okay, the whole "I'm leaving" thing lasted only about one hour, so it's obvious she's wants attention and sympathy by acting all innocent. - 01:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You make no sense. Can you please just quit it. You are trying to make me look bad, but you're looking at it. Sorry your plan isnt working. I'm alright now being a Chat Mod and you shouldnt even be on here if you are going to cause so much trouble. Instead of blowing up Mars's Talk Page. Why not bring it to mine? Oldworldblues42 01:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Let's see. You are the one who started the whole thing with null claims based on nothing solid. You are the one who took it up to MarleneZ's page acting like a victim. You are the one who leaves longer notes than I do on her page yet I'm blowing up her page? Yeah, right. I really don't have a plan nor am I after something ridiculous like "making someone look bad" on a website. Haha. Are you like... twelve, or something? You cannot throw threats left and right just because you're authorized to ban people from the chat. That's just funny. Now, please calm down and cease your ridiculous claims such as "he insulted me, he's a troll, I'm innocent" etc. It's really boring. - Kill You update in chat able to get on one of the chats? - Kira4real 00:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Template Hiya, I'm almost ready with the novel template, and I put up the movie template a while ago. Here's the Death Note (Live action film) page, the template is there. The template name is “Film”. Mikazuki 21:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Awesome, thank you! :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I finished the Novel template. Sorry for the wait. You can see it on the “L: Change the WorLd (novel)” page. Also, if you have any ideas for colors for the Novel, Object and Film templates (which are currently all white), please feel free to give me some suggestions. Picking red for human and blue for Shinigami came as an instinct to me, but I'm not sure what color I should make these templates, if any. I'd also like to ask you if it's okay if I lock the template pages, just in case, since they are tricky. i've asked Kira4real about this stuff, too. Thanks, Mikazuki (talk) 15:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Great, thank you! :) Hmm, for the colors we could use yellow for the Novel template, since it's the color of Ryuk's eyes on the wiki background. A dark purple would look good, and maybe dark green. Basically, we want to just keep a dark sort of look to the wiki. If you want, you can play around with the colors a bit and see what looks good. :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Help Request : I'll get right on that today. Thanks for all of your help and hard work! :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) My edits on Renjiluv2's talk page were wanted by her, the user who posted them annoyed her with the links and she didnt like them to be on her page. Just tell you. Happy editing, see you on chat.~ Oldworldblues42 18:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Mars!! Help me!! This guy on chat was trolling very bad..I banned him..now he won't stop vandalizing my page!!! Please help block him or something!! PLease!! Oldworldblues42 20:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) upcoming plans Marlene When are you back to work here? Me and Maverick have a nice set of plans to tell you for us to get working on - Kira4real 02:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) A finding and a suggestion Good news (well, at least in my opinion!. I've found the cast for the Chinese dub of Death Note. Well, actually, it's Cantonese, a variation of Chinese spoken in Hong Kong (not part of China) and Macau. So, more facts, yay! I'm really getting rather frusterated with the fact that people keep removing facta on templates that were taken from official sources like, How to Read 13 and Death Note A Animation Official Analysis Guide. In addition to adding warning underneath templates that the information is official, I also thinks it's important that we site our sources. Anything site-aboe should be sited. Whether it's a book, chapter, episode, website; whether it's in Japanese, English or Korean, if we have an official source to back us up, and people know, they will be more likely to leave the added information alone. -Mikazuki (talk) 21:13, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : The Chinese thing is cool! And I agree we need a warning under templates, and we need to start sourcing everything. I've had to re-add info into templates multiple times, and it's become frustrating (especially when I edit and think "wait, didn't I already do this? I'm pretty sure I did this a long time ago...") MarleneZ.Talk 21:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Needed Image Why did you post this :http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/File:Light_has_Facebook.JPG? I don't think its neccesary. Chat is addicting! (talk) 01:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) final category meeting I hope your okay Marlene :) I was wondering can you get on chat wed or thursday night. I plan to discuss our final category plan, we are almost done and I've cleaned everything up so well. I was also thinking that we may want to redesign the main page a bit, try and make it cooler :) - Kira4real (talk) 01:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Final category chart and CSS meeting Look at this current chart of our category tree . Based on your original directions I think I have finally mastered how the overall flow of our categories should look overall. It took some real hard team work from us all to get this sorted and we overcame it :D Could you please design a final image of the tree based on this chart? And also there is a how to use CSS meeting on wikia this friday, I will attend it, do you think you can too? :) - Kira4real (talk) 06:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC)